


他们换了新菜单

by huanqiuya



Category: Blade Runner 2049, Replicas - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanqiuya/pseuds/huanqiuya
Summary: 一些事发生在威尔·福斯特身上，K想与他感同身受。拉郎威尔·福斯特-------基努里维斯K----------------瑞恩高斯林





	他们换了新菜单

一

“他们换了新菜单。”威尔说。他看着桌面一旁挨着玻璃墙的位置，一张崭新过塑的A4菜单立在夹子里，倒影着快餐厅外被暴雨打柔的霓虹灯光线。  
“什么？”K问完才随着威尔的视线追踪过去，看到那张单薄反光的纸。  
威尔把它抽出来，故意忽略坐在桌对面的K，在漆白色的桌面上看着它，仿佛在短短一瞬间内这张菜单成为了威尔的全部，变成了威尔去往任何不可能之地的通行证。  
“他们还把A套餐加回去了。”  
这个黑发、留着胡子，看起来有点憔悴的男人在说话，他黑色的眼睛没有真实的光，霓虹灯粉色的光像油一样漂浮在他眼球面上。K感觉不到威尔刚才是在和他对话。  
服务员走过，没有理会这两个冒雨进来的男人。她的眼影令她的脸老了几岁，不过总归还是年轻姑娘，嘴里嚼着泡泡糖，扭着屁股在粉色的光里走过去。室内大部分位置空着，印上流动扭曲的黑色水纹。柜台后剩下一半的蛋糕用透明盖子罩着，厨房里发出温暖朦胧的黄色光，正好与室外的光线被一道昏暗的过渡空间分开。  
快餐厅很安静，没有音乐没有电视没有3D投影，只有刚才服务员经过时留下的高跟鞋余音。  
“你需要吃东西吗？”K问。  
威尔抬头看他，有点意外K还在这里。他摇摇头，把菜单放回原处，这样一来那张小东西便完成了它短暂的使命，从威尔和K组成的对话空间里脱离出，回归为快餐厅的一部分。  
他们的头发沾着水珠，刚进来时几乎弄湿了地毯。现在K窝在他的大衣里，幻想着那些水正缓慢地从防水层上滑落。威尔套着一件普通的薄外套，像刚从家里出来到两条街外的便利店买盒牛奶那样随便，所以他的肩头都是深色的水渍，被室内的空调吹得有些发抖。K看着又一滴水珠从威尔黑发上滴落，在桌面形成一个不规则的小圆点。  
K直白大胆地打量威尔，他看威尔的脸，看威尔湿透的衣服，看威尔左手起线的包扎绷带。男人稍微低着头，并不介意，走神地瞪着眼睛，目光穿过桌面，似乎直视K的脚那样专注。最后K收回他的视线，向不远处的服务员要了两杯咖啡。  
“新泽西总是下雨吗？”K问，语气突兀地令他像个好奇宝宝。  
“并不是。”威尔习惯性地扭头看着玻璃外黑色的天空回答。“我记得上个月天气还很好。”  
“可能我来得不是时候。”K又说。他刻意地盯着威尔等他的反应。威尔只是看回他，眨了下眼睛，没有多说什么。他的脸上有细微的擦伤，看起来像进门前在路上摔了一跤造成的，并不会很严重，也不惹眼，除了K，似乎连威尔自己都没有察觉到它们的存在。他们没有再说什么，有些无意义地相互对望，和K试探的目光不同，威尔看着他仅仅是因为K在他的视野里。霓虹灯的光变化，成为一种淡淡的紫色。威尔在这片安静的颜色中闭上眼，缓缓出了一口气。K看着他胸膛起伏，耳朵捕捉到那声叹息，他压抑着自己去模仿的冲动，结果胸口有什么东西堵着他。  
咖啡端了上来，两人之间充满了飘着香味的暖气。  
“我看过你小女儿的画。”K又说。“她喜欢红色。”  
威尔被K的一板一眼逗乐了，他急促地笑一下，缓和气息，对着K轻微摇摇头。“只是因为她其它颜色的蜡笔都弄丢了。”  
K发现当他不经意地提起威尔的家人，威尔就会露出微笑，不管他多么疲劳多么沮丧。他想“家人”这个词汇在威尔身上像个开关，随时可以点亮威尔的心。  
“我需要提醒你，关于克隆实验的事。”K等威尔咽下一口咖啡后说道。  
威尔这次盯着咖啡发呆，与上一秒笑出声的自己判若两人。  
“他们不允许有人试图挑战权威，特别是你，在公司之外私自做克隆和记忆转移的实验。”K知道威尔实际上在听他说话，他感受得到男人的呼吸加重。“你需要把仪器的标码划掉，将机器藏起来，然后彻底离开这里。”  
“不准带上任何数据，忘掉脑袋里记得的一切，可以的话编辑掉它。”  
“你必须赶时间去做这些，在他们追来之前处理完，否则他们会永远追捕你直到死亡赶在他们之前。”  
威尔握紧咖啡杯，他的脸痛苦地扭在一起，愤怒和悲伤折磨着他，而在下一瞬间，这些情绪都沉落到他体内，表情再次恢复平静。当他完成这些自我的控制后，抬头与K对视，等对方的下文。  
“我只能帮你到这里了。”K比他更加平静，毕竟两人中他才是复制人，可以在任何时候撇去感情的干扰因素。  
“对，你说过你只是来调查的。”威尔点点头，咬字清晰地说。  
“如果你再继续下去，我会成为追捕者之一。”K提醒他。他感到自己在说出这句话后有点心疼，仿佛他的意愿被自己违背。  
“你不是应该去抓那些……那些不听话的复制人吗？”威尔咧嘴笑了一秒，他的黑眼睛看着K，头一次这么有活力。  
“你就是我的任务。”K回答。威尔承认他的说法，他不断点头地靠进卡座里，双手放松地放在坐垫上，从一种困境中解脱般轻松地再次朝玻璃墙外看。黑色的水纹印在他的脸上，霓虹灯再次变为粉色，和刚开始那样，像层油漂浮地裹着他的身体。  
“这听起来像是威胁了。”他打趣地说道。  
K积极地看向他，一秒后他发觉自己在微笑，而他享受这一变化。  
“我很认真。”K微笑地说，他的眼睛颜色很浅，威尔的黑眼睛在他看来具有十足的吸引力，让他不断地往里陷落。  
“你打算怎么办？”K继续问。  
“不知道。”威尔考虑着，然后说。“应该会开车往南直下，逃离他们。”  
“这很好。”  
“对，带上我的家人。”  
K没有说话，他的笑容消失，有些呆板地看着威尔，和每一个刚出厂的复制人一样双目无神。片刻后他皱眉，对威尔的打算感到不解，就好像他刚才的说的话威尔都没听进去。  
“我们会去到一个海滩边，把这里发生一团糟的事甩在身后。”威尔笃定地点点头。K突然发觉威尔能从最开始的困苦中解脱是因为开启了他的“家人”开关，这股借助期望和回忆的力量让他的眼睛发光，可以轻松地笑出来。  
“你应该一个人离开。”K将身子探前，挨近威尔严肃地说。“我已经和你说要抓紧时间。”  
“不，他们是我的家人。”威尔纠正K。  
“你会把自己置于危险之中！”  
“我愿意。”威尔是一个黑洞，把K的质疑吞没。他平静地反驳K，看着复制人像是看一个未开化的小孩，充满了耐心与容忍。  
“可是，威尔，你不能一而再再而三地犯错，现在，立刻就走！”  
“K，你要明白。”威尔看进K的眼睛，他的冷静将K的情绪都调动起来，再将它们轰然打碎。  
“我爱他们。”  
“我愿意为他们牺牲一切。”  
“你无法理解的，那些自然而然的情感，愉悦、悲伤、爱……很抱歉。”  
威尔的话撞在K脸上，令他眼里闪过一丝惊慌失落，随后他的头挂在脖子上发沉。他坐回座位上，觉得自己没必要再呆在这里了。  
“我做到我该做的，来警告你，现在我要走了。”K一边说一边起身。威尔抬头看他，生闷气般坐着不动，在卡座里目送他离开。  
K推开玻璃门，外面湿润的空气吹开他额前的头发，冰冷了刚暖回来的面庞，风声与他记忆中呼啸的海重叠。他转动自己浅色的眼睛，与威尔对视。K不知道此时他给威尔传输了怎么样的情绪，但是在威尔那边，男人奇怪地感受到K正哀伤着。  
威尔不知道原因，K也不太明白——他试图明白。  
K进入到雨幕中。  
威尔隔着玻璃墙看着他，直到他消失不见。他有些气恼K不懂得他的感受，这是多么简单多么明显的感情，而他却不懂，也无法体会。威尔突然觉得他应该冲进大雨里，找到K拉着他好好说说人类为什么能做到义无反顾。可是下一秒他想想还是算了。  
你要如何让一个复制人理解“爱”的含义？威尔的视线落在菜单上，有些无力地微笑着。

 

二

威尔在庭院里喊他的妻子莫娜下楼，大女儿苏菲和儿子马特急急忙忙地从客厅跑出来，看着威尔抱着佐伊，紧张和害怕显露在他们的脸上。  
“发生了什么事？”苏菲问。“我们要去哪里吗？”她看着威尔打开车门把佐伊放进去，然后不断示意他们赶紧上车。  
“我会解释的。”威尔在大女儿走近的时候亲亲她的额头。“等你妈下来我们就走。”  
“可我们为什么要走？”马特跟在姐姐身后，不安地抬头看着自己爸爸。威尔叹一口气，催促他上车，不断安慰他们他会在路上解释，现在需要赶时间。  
在他把车门关上，隔着玻璃督促三个小孩系上安全带时莫娜来到身后，有些慌乱地轻喘着，头发从耳朵后翘出来。  
“天哪，威尔。”她感叹道。威尔低头看着她，给她一个足以安心的拥抱，然后吻吻她的嘴唇。  
“会没事的。”威尔再一次承诺。“现在上车吧。”  
“哦，我的鱼。”苏菲在后座抱怨。“真是该死的究竟发生了什么事？”  
“注意语言。”刚坐上驾驶座的威尔看着后视镜里的女儿说。“你会带坏佐伊的。”

当他们拐上公路的时候天空开始下雨，稀稀拉拉的雨点打在挡风玻璃上。广播正在播报一则新闻，关于36公路的交通事故。威尔把广播关掉，莫娜回头看她的孩子，也抬头望着黑沉的天空，欣慰地对威尔说幸好他们不在加州，否则飞行器一下子就会发现他们的踪迹。  
威尔想告诉她如果华莱士愿意，飞行器可以去往任何地方执行任何任务。不过威尔选择不说，他朝莫娜露出笑容，期望对方不要发觉他隐藏的不安。  
福斯特一家像每一次郊外旅游那样在公路上行驶，结果当他们准备下高速的时候，发现出口端被一辆车拦住，华莱士公司的车在雨中闪着车灯示意每一辆经过的车停下。  
莫娜抓紧威尔的手臂，担心地盯着那条车队。  
“是你所想的那样吗？”莫娜轻声问。  
威尔没出声，他安静地将车驶离车队，继续往前开去。站在车边的复制人抬头盯着他们，他的两眼无神，在雨中像块发光的冰，令威尔感到恐惧。他试图加快车速，可是车队令整个公路放慢了速度，经过路口的时候简直是变相地停了下来。那个复制人依旧看着他们，莫娜偷偷朝他瞄了一眼，威尔感到她放在自己手臂上的手轻微颤抖。  
复制人低头，继续他面前车辆的询问，威尔终于缓慢地离开了这个危险的位置，平稳驶入车辆骤减的沥青大道上。  
“他们会杀了我们吗？”马特突然问。  
莫娜叫他不要乱说，威尔皱着眉头，默不做声，过了一会他想到小女儿佐伊。他稍微抬头从后视镜看她，发现她睡着了。  
“这不能怪爸爸的实验。”莫娜告诉她的儿子，苏菲则不断回头看刚才的地方，坐立不安。“这要怪华莱士公司，他们不给人自由。“  
“他们不允许爸爸做实验？”马特继续问。  
莫娜为难地点点头，有些烦躁地在副驾驶座上坐好。威尔安抚地捏捏她的肩膀，看着她说很抱歉。  
“这不是你的错。”莫娜回应他。  
他的妻子善解人意，她总是会安慰威尔——这不是你的错。  
几分钟后他们听到不详的高频鸣叫，苏菲从座位上跳起，威尔不知道她什么时候松开安全带的。  
“爸！他们来了！”苏菲焦急地喊。  
威尔回头，在苏菲和马特恐惧的脸之间，看到华莱士公司的车追在后面，闪着灯，高鸣喇叭，简直就像十几年前的警车那样追捕而来。  
“安全带！”威尔朝苏菲喊，佐伊被他吵醒。小女孩看着姐姐慌张地在弄着安全带扣子，哥哥则几乎把脸贴在玻璃上往后看，她坐在中间，睡得迷迷糊糊的，她的妈妈正好回过头，对她露出微笑。  
“佐伊，不会有事的。”  
“什么事，妈妈？”  
莫娜刚要回答她，而苏菲尖叫起来。  
“爸！有一辆车过来了！”

威尔出门的时候带上了他的枪，希望不会用到，而现在他单手抓着方向盘，空出的手从外衣口袋里摸索出被捂热的武器。他听到莫娜倒吸了一口冷气，他无法解释更多，估算着可以在下一个路口前甩掉这些人，为他们一家多争取些时间。  
威尔降下车窗，飞速的雨瞬间大片地刺在他的脸上。威尔不得不眯起眼睛，他保持着速度，从左侧镜看到一辆华莱士的车冲破他们公司组成的车队，急速朝自己驶来。  
威尔等待，如果位置适当，他会朝那个家伙不断地开枪。  
那辆车在暴雨中有些摇晃，速度快得很不安全，仿佛它只是想超过威尔一家才开得如此飞快。等到它逼近威尔的驾驶座，几乎齐平的时候，威尔猛地伸出持枪的左手，手上的绷带瞬间吸收雨水，令他差点无法在狂风中握住枪把。  
K在车里面看着他，也看着那把枪，他的表情不为所动，根本不担心威尔会开枪射他。  
威尔愣了一秒，接着他的枪脱手，在公路上摔得没影了。威尔下意识想在枪掉在半空的时候去抓，结果他的车打滑，苏菲和佐伊在后座吓得尖叫。威尔赶紧稳住车身，轮胎在路面上擦出一阵刺耳的刹车声。他们滑出去好几十米，最后才晃悠地停下，正好横在公路中间，差点被一侧飞驰而过的车撞上。  
威尔回身看他的家人，确保没事后看出窗外。K的车跟着他，停在路中间，正好挡在华莱士的车队前面。突然间，这条公路在威尔眼里无限延长，宽阔得令人不安。再也没有一辆车经过，天空的云层里似乎传来飞行器的轰鸣声。威尔探出头，雨落进他的眼睛——他什么都看不到。没有闪电、没有飞行器、没有危险的亮光，似乎可以暂时安心。接着威尔想到K，扭过头看着复制人从车里出来。  
“K？”威尔疑惑地喊。K听到他的声音，朝他招手，在大雨中走近他们。  
“那是谁？”莫娜问。威尔看着她，不知道该怎么解释。  
“一个……朋友。”他话音刚落，K来到他的车窗边。  
“你待会配合我，下车，等我的指示再回来。”雨水从他的浅棕色短发上不断滴落，弄湿他的睫毛，鼻子和人中都在不停滴水。“你们也是。”K抬头看着车里的其他人。  
“都下车，我会想办法。”  
“为什么……”威尔刚问出一半，追捕他们的车队都在K的车旁停下。K严肃地与威尔对视，抿着嘴巴，一阵阵地用力呼吸，与哗然的雨声清晰分隔开。威尔只好点头，他推开门下车，而莫娜跟在他动作后。他们都来到大雨中，打开后车门，让小孩下来。  
威尔抱着佐伊，用自己的外套给她挡雨。他们站在自己的车边，看着那些陌生的复制人从车上下来，朝他们慢慢走近。  
“现在要怎么办？”威尔靠近K，说话的时候视线依旧紧盯着前方三两成群的复制人。他感到K的脸转向他，说话的时候一股热气居然可以穿过雨水的阻拦喷洒在他的脸上。  
“别担心，我会帮你。”K再次保证。  
“可是为什么？”威尔抱紧佐伊，小女孩把脸埋在他的脖子里。  
“……我不清楚……我以为你知道。”K面无表情地直视威尔，他的双眼在昏暗的天空和清冽的雨水中透出一股单纯的浅光——是薄雾中发亮的一双动物眼睛——威尔从未见过类似的颜色。这样的目光足以让任何人相信他说的每一句话，并且为之前对他产生的质疑感到羞愧。  
K见威尔没有反应，也没再继续等。他把配枪塞给威尔，便朝那帮复制人走过去，正好把他们拦在半道上。  
“编号。”一个复制人问。  
“KD6-3.7。”K回答。“我负责福斯特博士的案子。”  
“对，我们知道。”那个复制人看看站在雨中的一家人。“他无视警告，非法逃逸，现在归我们负责了。”  
K点头表示接受，他回头看看威尔，又对复制人说：“我去和他解释，毕竟刚才他和我达成协议。”  
复制人点点头，K又朝威尔走回去。  
“你们，十秒钟后就上车离开。”K一站到威尔身边就低声说。“我会拖住他们。”  
莫娜感激地看着他，真的把他当成威尔的某个朋友。她将佐伊从威尔怀里接过，和孩子挨着汽车站着。威尔与K并肩，似乎还不想离开。  
“你要怎么做？”他问。  
“我会知道的。”K平静地回答。大雨冲刷着他们，令他们艰难地眯着眼睛。“记住，我转身的十秒后。”  
威尔拍着他的肩膀，像个朋友那样。K对这个动作感到陌生，他低头看着威尔的手，眨眨他满是雨水的眼睛。威尔露出一个疲倦的笑容，一种窘迫的感激。  
K朝复制人走去，一直走到他们之间。先前和他说话的那个复制人接近他，K把他一拳打翻在地。威尔回身，叫他的家人上车。  
K身边的两个复制人夹击他，他们出拳迅速，K躲过一个，被左边的打中侧腹。他在雨中趔趄了一下，抓住一个人的衣领稳住自己或者把他一块拉到地上去。有人从他身后勒住他的脖子，K用力抓着那人的手臂，硬是把它掰开，然后顶在肩膀上拗断。K得到短暂的自由，他快速打在被他抓住衣领的复制人脸上，把他鼻子打垮进去。最先倒在地上的复制人站起，拦腰把K冲撞开，K感到他被一辆卡车正面撞击，短时间内无法呼吸，直到他稳住脚步。K肘击对方的背，用膝盖踢他的肚子。那个人死死抓着他，限制K的行动。打中K腹部的复制人则再次进攻，他的拳头击中K的脸，力气大到把他头发里的水都甩了出去。  
K倒在地上，天地在他视线里崩塌，复制人依旧抱着他的腰压制他。K不断挣扎，躲开第二个人的脚，而后他听到汽车冲出去的声音。  
一个复制人去追福斯特一家。  
K只来得及看到那个复制人的脸，下一秒他被踢中下巴，疼痛震得他视线无法聚焦，脸似乎在雨水中分崩离析。K艰难地接下第二脚。他咧着嘴，抓着那只脚踝，用力把复制人从地上掀翻。对方重重摔在地上，K给他脸上补了一拳，把他揍得失去意识，而K的半条手臂也发虚颤抖，无力地垂在身侧。  
抱着K的复制人爬起身作势要攻击，K用左手迅速掐上他脖子，死命地往里掐，最后松手，那个人从K身上滑下，倒在一滩雨水里。  
K艰难地喘气，他朝四下张望，目光锁定回自己的那辆车。现在距离复制人离开已经有一段时间了，如果他和K一样不达目标誓不罢休，那福斯特一家就很危险。K在雨中洗去他的鼻血，摇晃地垂着右手坐进车里，将它开出去。

空旷的公路上停着一辆华莱士公司的车，车门大开，车里没有人。K停到一旁，他小心地挨近，结果他的视线越过车顶，看到威尔的车侧翻在路面上，一个人倒在不远处，K很快认出是那个追捕威尔的复制人，他的额头中枪，血被雨水冲成一条河。  
K跑向威尔的车，他弯腰从车前盖看进去，发现莫娜已经死了。更多的血从车后座漫出在雨水里，它们形成无数的红色触手，悠然地往低洼处延伸汇聚，慢慢融合成一大片的红色。  
K爬上去，用力打开驾驶座的门，把昏迷的威尔架出。过程中一把枪掉在地上，K没有去理会。他把威尔带到安全的路边，接着往返多次搬运车里的人。他给每个小孩测试脉搏和呼吸，得出车祸身亡的结论。他对此感到无力，感官因此扩大，无数的水流从他后颈漫过，像一只冰凉的手安抚着他。  
就在K把威尔的小女儿摆成仰躺姿势的时候，他听到一点声音回头，看见威尔站在他身后，出神地看着地上的人们。  
“他们死了？”威尔小声地问，担心会吵醒他们。  
K对他点头，站到一旁。  
威尔低着脑袋，一动不动，K恍惚间以为他也一并死去。不过当他走上前，学着威尔的动作去拍他的肩膀时，威尔猛地回头看他，这让K措不及防愣在原地。  
“我想，我可以……”威尔看着K说。他没说完，话到一半他就闭上嘴，失神地看着他妻子紧闭的双眼。他的家人在雨水中显得惨白，正面没有很明显的外伤，看起来真的像是在睡觉一样。  
“我们要离开这里。”K说，拉着威尔的手臂。“你需要离开，威尔。”  
“我觉得我可以……”威尔突然想到他没说完的话，他的语调升高，想摆脱K的手。K坚决地拉着他，把他带进车里。  
“我可以……”威尔坐进车里，没有再去看地上的人，车外的一切已经与他无关，渐渐地他也不再说话了。  
K警惕着四周，大雨敲打着车顶发出瀑布的轰隆声。K决定从第六个路口离开公路。

 

三

有人在敲门，不断地敲，保持着一种频率，克制又令人感到厌烦。  
威尔从地下室出来，随意梳理下乱翘的头发，把门打开。  
“又是你！”他对着门外的K说。“你究竟要做什么？难道没有其他的任务给你做吗？”  
“你就是我的任务。”K回答他，把威尔呛得无法回话。  
K没等威尔同意，就挤过威尔进到他的房子里，朝四周好奇地看着。  
客厅的屏幕全天候开着，正在播报一则关于36公路车祸的新闻。K目不转睛地看着它，直到威尔过去把节目调开。  
“已经是四天前的事了。”威尔说。“他们老是在播，没完没了。”  
K看着他，再看看他包扎的左手，绷带崭新，散发药味，从威尔的掌心包扎到手背，露出五指，像个白色的半截手套。  
“好些了吗？”K问。  
威尔缩下脖子，有点奇怪K会问他的左手。  
“我收到消息说有人偷了很多汽车电池，是不是你干的？”K继续问。  
“不是。”威尔瞥开视线，故意地看着厨房的某一角。K发现他变得更加不修边幅，胡子几乎遮住他的面孔，脸颊凹陷，营养不良，只有那双黑眼睛熠熠发光，像一个疯子，灯泡短路前骤然明亮的瞬间。  
“是你。”K毫不犹豫地拆穿威尔的谎言。“它们都在地下室里。”  
威尔恼羞成怒地瞪着他，然后他泄气，疲倦从他体内翻涌而出，似乎之前被他脆弱的意志力压缩在体内。他困乏地揉揉眼睛，单手撑着腰，垂下头，叹了口气。  
“是我。”他虚弱地说。“克隆实验不能断电，我需要持续发电的东西，发电机已经淘汰好些年了。”  
“我以为已经和你讲清楚停止实验的必要性了。从一开始华莱士公司怀疑，到我找到证据后都一直在提醒你。”K看到通往地下室的门。他走过去，威尔也没有拦他。他们一同下到地下室里，看着那四个方形仪器不断地窜出湖绿色的泡泡。地下室有点冷，威尔缩着肩膀，双手摩擦着手臂。他光着脚在地面上走动，跨过一堆汽车电池，没有管K，自顾自拿起登记数据的本子，盯着显示屏看。K像打量威尔的客厅那样在地下室里缓慢走动。他看到威尔的全家照，看到佐伊的独角兽公仔，苏菲的鱼缸也放在附近，为了方便喂养。  
“你一整天都呆在这里？”K边走边问。  
“基本上。”威尔盯着下一行数据。“工作都在这里。”  
“我还是不赞成你这么做。”K说。  
他返身看威尔，黑发男人发出无奈的叹息，他被K的执着打败，自暴自弃地对复制人说：“把我报告上去，说福斯特博士在私自做克隆和移植记忆的实验，说啊！去说！让那些人都知道这里发生了什么事！”  
“请冷静。”  
“既然你一开始就没有这么做，就别老烦我。”威尔再次回到他的数据中。  
K没再说话，他安静地越过电池堆，站在威尔身边。他们被晃动的湖绿色的光笼罩，静谧地沉入地下室的阴冷空气中。K看到佐伊已经呈现出人类胎儿的基本轮廓，蜷缩着小身躯，脊椎骨在透明的皮肤下清晰可见。  
“我看到她在楼上厨房桌上画的小猪了。”K又说。  
威尔想了一下，然后笑笑：“那是独角兽。”  
威尔一直工作到晚餐点后，而K也呆在那里陪他。现在威尔从繁重的工作中喘了一口气，才反应过来K没必要一直等着他。  
“你还有什么要说吗？”威尔打算去厨房热一些食物。他花了几秒考虑要不要加上K的份。  
“意大利肉酱面要吗？”他上楼的时候又问。K在他身后为第一个问题摇头，然后回答说他要意大利肉酱面。  
之后他们坐在厨房，两盒微波炉加热好的快易食意大利面在他们之间冒着热气。威尔没有吃，他撑着脑袋，半睡半醒，光打在他的眉骨上，黑影压垮他的眼皮。K打量他，就像他平时经常会做的那样，带有一丝好奇的目光稍微低头描绘威尔的脸。  
“你没有把我汇报上去。”威尔打破沉默。他与K对视，无数次地对视以至于他们开始有了熟悉感。“谢谢。”  
“我应该要汇报的，可是我不知道。”K回答。“这违反了很多规则，从我们见面开始这些错误就从未停止。我从黑名单上了解你，来到这里调查你，结果你一再地证实你是有罪的。”  
“无所谓，我只是想让他们回来。”  
“你真让我感到困惑。”  
威尔用叉子戳着面前的意面。K学着他，把叉子戳进冒着热气的面里。  
“你在‘造人’，就像华莱士。”  
“所以？”  
“你可以解答我的很多关于复制人的疑虑。”  
威尔皱眉，他张张嘴，严肃地发呆。K继续搅拌他的意面，他的问题正在搅拌威尔的思绪。  
“我们是在‘创造’，”威尔说，他斟酌用词，好让K理解。“可是我和他有区别。那是我的家人，他们曾经是人类，现在只是换了一个载体，有人需要他们……”  
“那他们会变得和我一样？”K低着头，他的声音被自己的下巴和鼻音压得有些模糊，似乎在问一个害怕知道答案的问题。“你说他们换了一个载体，我也是一个载体，华莱士把记忆植入到我的大脑里，这和你即将要做的事情一样。”  
“这不一样。”  
“怎么会不一样呢？”  
威尔烦恼地把意面推开，挠挠自己的胡子。他想念阿司匹林，同时想让K闭嘴，可是又不至于让他离开。他真切感受到来自K的困惑，复制人的思维在进行自我重组，另一种层面的新层代谢，而威尔的回答，不管认真与否，都会在K的脑海里起到决定性的作用——K看起来似乎很信任他，把他当成通往答案的捷径。  
因为他和华莱士一样都在“创造”，K看他就像是在看自己造物主的替代品。  
“他们之前是人类。”威尔苍白地解释。  
“那是之前，可他们即将要变得和我一样。”K执着地陈述。  
“不，这不同，K。”威尔为这个回答感到难受。“我需要他们，他们被爱着，我爱他们——他们也会爱我，这是相互的。”  
K看着他，多眨了一下眼睛。  
“区别在于‘爱’吗？”  
“这说不清，K。”威尔并不觉得把这些话说出来会让现状好转，可是他认为有义务说，某些界限需要划清。  
“抱歉。”威尔不自觉地加了一句。他机械性地把左手绷带上的线头抽走，抬头看看K。  
“这么多天你没有把我汇报上去，可是你自己也不明白为什么要隐瞒不报。我想你遇到和我一样的困境，我们做一些事，不是出于我们清楚自己在做什么，而是有一股驱动力指示我们，某种欲望，一个念头。很多事情都是说不清楚的，你也别费劲儿问了。”  
威尔看出K正在努力妥协。复制人把卷成球的意面放进嘴里，闭着嘴巴咀嚼。他鼓着半边脸蛋，没再看着威尔，目光垂在餐桌上。  
“你有权利知道原因，只是还不到时候。”威尔安慰他，然后起身去找阿司匹林。  
十分钟后地下室的仪器开始产生新的数据，威尔直接下楼了。K在客厅坐了一会儿，没有和威尔打招呼便离开。  
他第二天又来，保持着某种频率敲门，直到威尔一脸不耐烦地开门骂他，让他进屋。第三天也是如此。  
实验期间威尔问K是否担心这件事会牵连上他。K承认他会担心，但他更想看威尔的家人被成功地克隆出来，他想体验一下“创造”的过程，以此了解威尔。他回答完后威尔有些感激地搂着他的肩膀，紧紧地摇晃他，把K接下来的话打散在嘴里——你在创造生命，而且爱它——  
——这令你区别于其他人，你对于我来说是特别的。  
K一直没有说出这些话，他不明白为什么想要说。  
接着实验成功。威尔的家人回来。  
K去提醒威尔要小心，公司的人总会发现问题。他之后便没再来了。

 

四

阳光明媚，威尔很高兴遇到好天气，他们的度假行程不会被推迟。  
佐伊抱着她的独角兽公仔坐在苏菲和马特之间，莫娜坐在副驾驶座，戴着墨镜，一直保持微笑，阳光令她的金发几近透明，散发着苹果香。  
在他们拐上36公路之前，车子兜到镇上，去一家他们时常光顾的快餐厅休息。进入人多的地方时，某一次刹车让后备箱的一个铁箱子发出碰撞声。莫娜猜出来是威尔实验的器材，那个专门提取人记忆的头盔。  
“我说过很多次不要把它带在车上。”莫娜不满地说。“私自做那些危险的实验已经让我很头疼了。”威尔笑着应付她，将车拐进第二大道。  
有个复制人站在那，金棕色的短发，双眼的颜色很浅，裹在不合季节的大衣里，让人一看就知道是从加州那块重度污染的地方过来的。  
“爸爸，你看他！”佐伊率先发现了他，正好奇地喊。“他看起来好怪啊。”  
“只是一个复制人。”威尔从后视镜里看着佐伊。“他们看起来都很怪。”  
“他为什么会在这里？”  
“可能在执行任务。”威尔说，克制自己不要去看。可是，他在车遇到红灯停下后，目光还是转向了复制人。  
他们对视上，目光相互间淌过由无数人不经意间组成的情感浅河，溅起细碎的水花。  
复制人稍微瞪大眼睛，面部肌肉调动起来，仿佛随时都会走到威尔的跟前。他的视线越发强烈，像一团火，剧烈地灼烧威尔的心。  
金棕色头发的复制人终究没有动，他安静地把视线收回，依旧站着，像是在等某个人。威尔瞥开目光，将车开走。几码后威尔从左侧镜再次看过去，发现复制人扭头朝他离开的方向望着，面无表情。  
“爸，还需要多久？”苏菲看着手机问。  
“几分钟。”威尔说，不再想有关复制人的事。  
威尔和家人进入快餐厅，在靠玻璃墙的卡座上坐下。阳光从外面照进来，温暖的光笼罩在佐伊的头发上。威尔看着小女儿越过莫娜，有些艰难地从夹子上把菜单拿下。  
A4纸的菜单边角磨损严重，塑料封面从发黄的纸张上剥落了三个角，像死皮那样卷起。  
“这菜单也太烂了。”马特嫌弃地看它一眼，低头玩他的游戏机。  
莫娜亲亲佐伊的额头，问她想点些什么。  
小女孩不断地翻着菜单的正反两面，然后撅着嘴，泄气地把菜单放下。  
“他们把A套餐去掉了！”  
威尔挑眉，他探出脖子假装认真地审视菜单，佐伊焦急地看他。莫娜在一旁挨着佐伊的头发，伸出一只手握握威尔放在桌面上的左手，拇指摩擦着他光滑的手背，对他露出微笑。苏菲起身跑去打电话，马特依旧玩着他的游戏机。  
威尔看到黑色的记号笔在A套餐上面划了几道杆，就像他进行克隆实验时出现的错误数据和验算，毫不留情地被删除。  
“我们可以点其它的。”威尔学着佐伊的表情撇嘴，小女孩就笑了。

 

END


End file.
